


Let It Be

by IcarusPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Comforting Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Divorce, Fluff, Fluffy, Human Castiel, Human Dean, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Teenagers, castiel - Freeform, normal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusPendragon/pseuds/IcarusPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas receives some bad news and goes to Dean for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Be

　　Dean didn’t think he’d ever get used to waking up next to his best friend. 

　　Even though all of this had started about a month ago, Cas had always been welcome at his house and the two had been best friends since they could both remember.   
　　Cas had moved in down the street about twelve years prior and the two became fast friends. 

　　And when Dean’s mother died, Cas was right there next to him. Helping him. So it would only make sense that Dean be here now. Helping Cas. 

　　Dean knew things were getting bad at home for him, he knew that Cas’ parents often got into it and so did his brothers and Cas had never been able to stomach arguing or anger or turmoil of any sort in general. Let alone his family. 

　　So Dean isn’t surprised to hear a knocking at his balcony door late one summer evening. He opens it up to see Cas standing there looking like he was about to break down. Dean’s stomach drops and he lets him in without question and sits him down on his bed. 

　　Dean waits, as he always does for Cas to speak. Years of experience have taught Dean that Cas cannot be poked and prodded. You have to let him open up on his own.   
　　Cas takes a deep breath and says. “Mom told him that she wants a divorce. And that she’s seeing someone else. But that seems like a minor detail.” Cas’ voice sounds rough and shaky and it makes Dean’s stomach flip uncomfortably. 

　　“Cas, buddy.” Is all Dean can say, because lets face it, he’s never been very good with words or feelings or putting his feelings into words.

　　“I just. I dunno. I always thought they would work things out, like they always do. But now I guess not.” Cas says, looking around Dean’s room. 

　　Dean moves to sit in front of him an he puts his hand hand on Cas’ knee. 

　　“I know. And it sucks. And you deserve better, man.” Dean tells him. And Dean thinks on it. Cas is the single most important person in his life, right after Sam. And Dean knows what it’s like to have a dysfunctional family and he knows Cas doesn’t deserve that. All Cas wants to do is help people, and sometimes it goes a little wayward, but dammit this kid always has the best intentions. 

　　“I just. I don’t know anymore.” Cas says. Moving his hands around helplessly until they go up to move through his already disgruntled hair. 

　　“Why don’t we just sleep on it man?” Dean says, because to be honest, Cas looks brutally exhausted. 

　　“Yeah. Sleep.” Cas repeats. 

　　“You take the bed. I’ll take the floor.” Dean tells him. 

　　“Dean. I’m not letting you sleep on the floor. I will-” Cas says, but Dean quickly cuts him off. 

　　“Dude, I’m not letting you sleep on the floor. I’ll just take the couch or something.” 

　　“I know you hate the couch. I’ll just sleep on it.” Cas tells him. 

　　“And I know you hate the couch, too.” 

　　“Then we’ll just share your bed. It’ll be like we’re twelve all over again.” Cas says, the slightest hint of a smile lingering on his lips. 

　　“Your call man.” Dean says. Trying to contain his euphoria. Because as long as Dean could remember they had been friends, but since Dean could remember he loved Cas. In every single way. And it hurt Dean to see him this way. 

　　“Yeah, sure whatever.” Dean says. 

　　“Okay then.” Cas responds. 

　　And Dean goes to pull out an old Metallica shirt and a pair of sweats for Cas to sleep in. 

　　Cas unbuttons his shirt and throws on the faded one that smells just like Dean. It’s comforting. 

　　He takes off his pants, but ignores the sweats for favor of just his boxers. 

　　Dean blushes slightly. Cas just looks so damn rumpled and cute he can’t handle it. 

　　“What?” Cas asks, Dean didn’t realize he’d been staring. 

　　“Huh? Oh, nothing.” Dean responds. 

　　Cas just raises an eyebrow. “I’m gonna go brush my teeth.”

　　Kid comes over to Dean’s so often he has a toothbrush that just stays at Dean’s house. 

　　Dean choses this moment to get dressed for bed. Pulling on an old ACDC shirt and a pair of sweats, a few moments later Cas reappears and Dean heads towards the bathroom so he can brush his teeth as well. 

　　Dean doesn his task and comes back to his room and he see’s Cas already laying in his bed. 

　　Dean scoffs a little but his stomach does another weird flip thing and he turns on the fan and turns out the lights because he knows Cas likes the noise it makes because it helps him sleep. 

　　Dean climbs in with him and he stares at the ceiling. 

　　“So you think you’re gonna be okay.” 

　　“Yeah. I guess, I mean I hope so. What other choice do I have?” Cas responds. Then his voice gets really quiet, “What if- what if she leaves? I mean, I get that she’s gonna move out or whatever, but what if she moves away...” Cas says, trailing off. His desperation and fear tinting the air. 

　　Dean knows that Cas’ biggest fear in life is his family abandoning him, similar to how Dean’s is not being able to protect his. 

　　“Then she’d have to be pretty damn stupid to leave a family as good as yours and someone as amazing as you.” Dean tells him. 

　　Cas doesn’t say anything but Dean knew when he said it that he wasn’t likely to respond. Cas is going to dwell on all of this and then talk about it in the morning. That’s how they’ve always worked. 

　　Minutes pass and Dean is nearly asleep when he hears a sharp intake of breath and he knows that it’s Cas and he’s instantly worried.   
　　“Cas?” He asks, voice already gruff. 

　　Cas doesn’t respond and Dean leans up onto one arm and looks over at Cas and sees that he has one hand over his mouth and there are tears stream down the side of his face. Dean feels a panic rising in his chest. He’s never been very good at dealing with his own emotions, let alone someone else’s. 

　　“Cas, man. Buddy. It’s okay.” Dean tells him because that’s all he can think to say. 

　　Cas doesn’t say anything, but instead takes another shaky breath that comes out more like a sob and Dean is pretty sure that his heart is going to break. 

　　So Dean, acting more on instinct then anything, tentatively wrapped an arm around Cas and Cas falls into him, crying in ernest now and Dean just tightens his grip on him and whispers. “It’ll be okay.” Over and over again into his hair. 

　　Dean doesn’t know what time Cas stops crying but he does after a while. And while something tells Dean that he should let go of Cas now that he’s doing better but something else tells him that this feels too right to let him go. 

　　Eventually they fall asleep like this. Cas pressed close against Dean’s chest and Dean’s arms wrapped languidly around him. Cas’ jet black hair a stark contrast to Dean’s pale white skin.   
　　   
　　  
　　  
　　

 

Morning comes all too soon and it takes Dean a moment to remember where and why but when he does, he smiles. Cas is still asleep and his hair is sticking up in multiple direction and when Cas breathes in it tickles Dean’s chin.   
　　Dean thinks that maybe he should wake Cas, but decides to just let it be.


End file.
